The Three
by SaphireDragon15
Summary: The Never Gonna Happen challenge.Sabrina becomes an everafter in a comeing up chapter. One made up character Bella is not evil and Puck is well Puck. Rated T for no reason at all! New chapter up!
1. Bella

**A.N YA your fav thing well this chapter is boring I will sgree not my best work but the next chapters are a whole lot better promise (if I break it I apoligize).**

* * *

The Partnership

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

I sat alone in some of my classes, one of those classes was science. I was okay with it a lot of her classes if a girl didn't sit by her a boy would and the whole time he would just stare at her.

"Mined if I sit with you?" a voice came snapping me out of my thoughts.

"umm…. sure go ahead" I didn't bother looking up the voice obviously belonged to a female.

"Sabrina Mr. jiminy wants us to pick a project idea" the voice snapped me out of my thoughts again but what shocked me the most was not getting snapped out of my thoughts but the person sitting next to me.

"Bella" I was so shocked by who was sitting by me, Bella she asked if she could sit by me? What the hack, Bella the girl who pretended to be my friend was now all nice has this world gone crazy?

"Hi Sabrina I thought you didn't look up to see who I was but oh well, so Mr. Jiminy wants us to pick a project idea" She gave a smale *sigh* at the begining of her sentence but acted like it was nothing.

I looked around the room there was seats everywhere why was _she_ sitting by me?

"Oh umm" I looked at the white board "well which one do you want to do?"

I tried not to look at her I can not get suspended for punching a girl in the face who was just trying to be nice or at least thats what I told myself so that I wouldnt puncher for being (in the words of Daphne) a jerkazoid.

"Well which ever one we pick it does with everafters like the first one is 'the chemical affects' where we combined different chemicals and mixtures to see how it effects an everafter and how that everafter adapts. Or if you would like we could do the easy one and see how different mixtures affect an eve rafter's powers, and I would love to get the extra credit and do both combined plus that would make us the only people who do it." once _she_ was done I pretended to think when the door flew open and Puck came in, the second he saw Bella his eyes went from a normal green to a dark red. He sat down by Drake he flashed me a look like what the heck are you doing I gave a sad smile then pointed to the white board he automatically gapped

**Puck's** **P.O.V **

The project was due in 9 weeks which meant 9 whole weeks of not being Sabrin- Grimm's partner well at least I got stuck with Drake and not Bella. Man if she does anything to hurt or humileate Grimm I will kill her!

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

"Ya we can do the two projects combined, but I think if we are then we need to meet after school." I was praying she wouldn't say what I thought she would say _please don't…please don't_

"well if you don't mind can we please do it at your house I know its plenty big." she saw my questioning look at explained more "well you see I didn't want to join the hand and my parents said it was them or the highway so I live in the building dedicated to kids who don't want to be in the hand like their parents so its basically a(n) orphanage." She said it with an honest to god sad face.

"Well I guess but I have to let my family know first before we schedule anything." I said this with hope that my way to trusting family would not allow us to work at the house, it was my home and I didn't want my backstabbing ex-best friend in it.

* * *

**A.N. Hello people and dogs I appoligize this chapter is more of a filler in/info chapter I also need to warn : THE NEXT CHAPTER INTRODUCES A COMPLETELY NEW (my own creation) CHARACTER YOU NEED TO READ THE A.N AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE OR YOU WILL BE EXTREMLY CONFUSED!**


	2. character biosAsk& Phone Call

**Disclamer:I do not own the sisters grimm santa wont give it to me :-(**

**I did add character bios though I added stuff to characters only thing I own is Ulura and this story.**

* * *

**Sabrina,Puck,Bella,Ulura=13 years old and in 7th grade**

**Daphne,Red=9 years old and in 3rd grade**

* * *

**Ulura Olivia Hood**

**:Emerald,Forest. other shades of green, and scarlet **

**Description: Short Red hair and bright green eyes uses bow'n arrow and normally wears ripped jeans or jean skirt with a green or red t-shirt/tank top.**

**Bella Jane Amphibian**

**Fav. color: Burgandy,Scarlet,Violet and other shades of redish-purple**

**Description:Medium length Blonde hair (with natural brown streaks)light blueish-gray eyes, normally wears jeans or skirts and any color t-shirts/tank tops**

**Sabrina Grimm**

**: Sapphire,aqua,scarlet and other shades of blue/green/red**

**Description: Long golden hair with sparkleing blue eyes normally uses swords/daggers can use bow staff and bow'n arrow normally wears jeans (ripped maybe) doesnt really wear skirts all colored t-shirts (no pink/yellow)**

* * *

With me& Phone Call

The bell rang loudly I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out the door, I was not in the mood for Bella and Puck would just be mad at me for letting her sit by me. I walked down the hallway trying to find Ulura, I spotted a red headed girl wearing a green t-shirt with completely torn jeans I grabbed her by the arm and walked straight for the cafeteria.

"Oh hi brina so what's got you mad now?" Ulura has been my best friend since we meet over the summer she could always tell when I was feeling.

"Well guess who is my science partner for the project that we have to do for nine whole weeks" I said it loaded with sarcasm.

"Listen that project is a huge part of our final grade, plus who knows maybe he'll man up and ask you to the Christmas dance" she said this as if it was fine and destiny was working its magic again.

"Puck is not my partner and he wont ever ask me" I tried not to let the crack in my voice to show "besides Bella is my partner of all people!" I said continuing.

"Bella as in Bella amphibian, the little snot who pretended to be your best friend then stabbed you in the back?" I could hear the rage in her voice.

"none other, any way lets just get to lunch before everyone else"

As we walked into the cafeteria we over head someone talking

"that little frog girl how could she ditch us for a bunch of nobodies? If she ever comes back I'll wrap her up and kill her!" I turned to see Toby the half spider half boy said.

"sounds like Bella has finally ditched the two." I turned to see Ulura smiling

"come on lets get some lunch" I said while grabbing her wrist and pulling her over to the lunch line.

(30 minutes later)

"lord are all guys snobs ?" I tried to ignore the glances I was receiving from the boys. Why did they even stare its not like I was pretty any way.

"well see you later brina" then with that Ulura and I turned opposite directions and walked away.

"Hey Grimm" I spun on my heels to find Puck directly in front of me, our noses where an inch apart we both took a quick step back before any one noticed.

"Hey Puck what's up?" I could feel my cheeks turning red I hate blushing.

"Oh I was just wondering" _please say what I think you are going to say! _"I was wondering why you where sitting by Bella?" he finished talking and waited for a reply, h he was hiding something I just need to know what.

"Oh…. Well you see I was sitting by myself when she asked if she could sit by me I didn't know who it was and it was a female voice so I said yes then she sat down the I noticed it was her." I finished waiting to get yelled at but it never came instead Puck just grabbed my wrist and tugged me off to study hall.

"Puck I need to go to the library first" but Puck was not listening instead he dragged me towards the library where he pulled me over to a bookshelf in the back.

"Listen Grimm you have to tell Mr. Jiminy that you cant work with her. She hangs out with beast-girl and spider-boy who have made the last month a living nightmare. And if he asks why just remember your birthday they sprayed you with bad cheese and dumped milk on your head"

My birthday was the worst that I have ever had it was full of pranks and everything that belonged in nightmares.

"Okay but I seriously need to get a book now" I looked all over the library until finally finding 'Romeo and Juliet' there it is I grabbed the book just as Nattily rounded the corner

Oh…. Hey Sabrina just remember to land on your face when you fall!" and with that Nattily pushed the rolling ladder that I was standing on, I feel straight down, Puck caught me just in time the position was awkward but what was strange was how close our faces were we where only an inch apart but as soon as we realized are closeness we backed away from each other.

(1 study hall later)

"Hey Ulura" I said

"hey brina so how was study?"

"the usual how was reading?"

"amazing… we believe it or not read!" after that she gave out a small laugh. We walked out into the court yard heading for the street we stopped at a loud noise.

"Hey Ulura wait up" the voice yelled again

"Who the heck is that?" we turned around to see a boy with dark brown hair and eyes coming towards us.

"Hey Shane what's up?" Ulura's face grew with delight while Shane was obviously nervous.

"Um Ulura I think I'm going to go pick p Daph okay see you later" I walked away as quick as I could knowing what was coming next. Shane was going to ask Ulura to the dance and she would say yes because she has the worlds biggest crush on him. Why am I so ugly I mean the boys stare at me in probably disgust, Puck calls me ugly all the time, I have not been asked to the dance yet, and not to mention don't the ugly people always get picked on.

"Hey brina, where is Ulura?" I looked around and saw Daphne running towards me.

"Hey Daph, and shes back at school Shane wanted to talk to her." I responded knowing what was about to happen.

"ULURA GOT A DATE TO THE CHRISTMAS DANCE! that is so cool maybe she'll let me do her hair and makeup and we can go dress shopping this is gonna be so much fun! All four of us dress shopping….."

WAIT what do you mean the four of us Ulura and I are going dress shopping the elementary kids aren't going this year." it felt so weird saying elementary now considering that she was in 5th grade last year.

"Check your phone they sent a(n) announcement out like a hour ago" she said in a I-know-I'm-right voice.

"well sorry I don't check my phone during school" I said in a you-should-not-do-that voice.

We talked the whole walk home once we got inside Granny Relda threw our journals at us.

"Hurry we have to get to the hood's house Ulura just called the house and said that she needs help immediately!"

* * *

**HI REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :-D **

**Sorry if its abit OOC**


	3. The Hood's

I ran over to the weapons room in the magic mirror, I grabbed my sword it was a birthday present from uncle Jake and aunt Briar **(AN. I refuse for her to die)** it was silver with sapphire and emerald engraved in it's blade my name was carved into the back of the blade in gold. I grabbed my dagger (**A.N. looks like the sword but mini and with her name in ruby) **and ran out the door. Instead of waiting I yelled to Granny Relda that I would run there, she agreed but looked concerned. I ran straight for the woods me and Ulura played here over the summer I knew exactly how to get to her house in back in about 25 minutes if I ran the whole way. The house came to view it was covered in flames instead of a green house with a brown roof there was flames and ashes, scorch marks where left everywhere I heard a scream and towards the house.

"ULURA" I screamed I was right in front of the flames I could feel the heat coming off.

"SABRINA HELP I CANT GET OUT!" I could barely hear her but I had a pretty good idea where she was. Okay either basically watch my best friend die or get scorched and maybe die myself? I'll take my chances. I took my sword out of its sheath I ran though the fire that covered the front door, I kicked the door down

"ULURA your in which room?" I had to scream with all my lungs so that I could be heard over the roaring flames.

"SABRINA I'm in my room! Hurry the floors cracking!" I ran to the stairs my skin was covered in ashes and soot my right arm had a nice little burn on it but I continued the stairs slowly gave away once I reached the top I ran down the hallway to the right and turned the knob only to find out it was locked I looked at the floor it was starting to give away. I took a step back and kicked the door open, there sat Ulura tied/duck tapped to her bed the flames where every where.

"it's the *cough* Hand they caused the fire *cough* they took my parents*cough*!" I ran over to her and took my dagger out I cut the rope and duck tape. I helped her out of bed and together we walked over to the door we opened it and where knocked back by flames I slammed the door shut causing the whole house to shake and creak

"*cough* how are we going to get out *cough*" Ulura looked at me for assurance but a gave her a look that said give me a second

"*cough* come on *cough" I grabbed her wrist and lead her to the wall

"WHAT *cough* ARE *cough* YOU *cough*DOING?" both of us broke into a coughing fit

"ON *cough* THREE" I looked at her and smiled I hope this works.

"ONE,TWO,THREE!" we both ran towards the window the floor was collapsing after every step, we both jumped out the window simultaneously the house gave out the second we jumped, my long golden hair was flying around my head and a felt like air I new if I landed wrong I could die but the feeling was amazing and strange. I opened my eyes and saw the ground I prepared of the pain hoping that Ulura would be okay. I landed on my back and tumbled forward, Ulura landed on her side and went tumbling on, of course they lived on a hill we tumbled on and on until I was stopped but Ulura kept going

"RUN SABRINA!" its Atic.. But I couldn't hear her any more. The figure extended a helping hand a took it thinking it was someone from the family.

"Hello Sabrina" a dark voice called I looked up to see Aticus looking at me.

"You" I snatched my hand away and towards the bottom of the hill where Ulura was I started to run but Aticus stopped me

"hope you will forgive me" then something cold hit the back of my head, I feel forward blacking out only hearing screaming.

* * *

**HELLO i hope undestood it but just to sum up the ending someone screamed and Sabrina got hit in the back of the head knocking her out.**

**any who hope you like it i know this is a strange story but trust me something will happen to Sabrina in the next chapter or the one after that either one**

**Reviews: there is nothing to describe them exept that you better!**

**:-p**


	4. Telling the story&Break up

**Ulura's P.O.V.**

"Sabrina it's Attic…" I rolled down the rest of the hill watching Sabrina try to run and get hit in the back of the head with a crow bar she fell to the ground unconscious

"SABRINA!" I yelled as if she could hear me, I rolled a couple of feet after reaching the bottom of the hill, my limbs went limp I couldn't move even if I tried 'Aticus has Sabrina…. Aticus has Sabrina' I thought the same thing for about ten minutes I felt like I was about to black out but I couldn't do anything about it.

"GRANNY ULURAS DOWN HERE!" a familiar voice called, 'who is that' I had no idea until Daphne ran down the hill and I saw her face she looked relived she wouldn't be once I told her about Sabrina,

"Daph I have to tell you something" my voice was shaky when a pair of strong arms picked me off the ground and sat me down in the car

"Ka you stay here while we look for Sabrina" Puck turned around and started to fly off 'did he just say Sabrina and not Grimm?… no now he's gone' I got out of the car slowly my legs where shaking from pain I pushed my red hair be hind my ear and started slowly walking towards Daphne who was closest.

"Daphne I need to tell you something" I slowly walked/hobbled towards her

"Ulura you should be in the car" she looked worried but this cant wait I drew a deep breath

"Daphne you wont find Sabrina" Daphne's face dropped to confusion

"what are talking about" she asked

"Aticus…he…Umm….Aticus took Sabrina" I watched as Daphne fell to the ground and began to sob I lowered my self to her height and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry Daphne… if I could have done something to stop him I would have…..honestly" I watched as Puck and Granny Relda ( which Relda insisted on me calling her) walked over with a con concerned look. I can tell Relda but I cant tell Puck I like living.

"Daphne why are you crying we all know Sabrinas in this area we will find her in about five minutes tops." Relda said as if there was nothing wrong but once she stopped talking Daphne began to ball I felt so bad, Sabrina had always been there to help and protect Daphne and now shes gone.\

"umm ya about that, we wont be finding Sabrina well anytime soon….Aticus took her" I finished knowing what would happen

"WHAT AND YOU JUST LET HIM TAKE HER? YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE HER FRIEND AND YOU LET _HIM_ OF ALL PEOPLE TAKE HER!" Puck exploded you know for her enemy he cares a lot.

"Puck calm down I'm sure Ulura has a reasonable explanation for this all" she looked at me hopefully and I shock my head in agree meant we all walked over to the old jalopy and sat down uncle Jake joined us after a few minutes

"well shes not in the woods" he said obviously Daphne began to cry and I held her tight knowing that she needed it.

"well I guess I better start…" I told them everything that happened when we reached their house I finished completely and looked at Relda

"Well that's about it" I new I sounded depressed and I didn't even try to hide it I did just loose my best friend.

"Okay everyone in and get ready for bed" as everyone climbed out and went into the house I stood by the porch steps and waited for Relda to walk by so that I could apologize again.

"Ulura I'll have you stay home tomorrow and we can do research on where Aticus took Sabrina so you better head off to bed." I stared at Relda blankly

"Umm Relda" before I could finish she interrupted me "Granny Relda" I continued on "Granny Relda um before I go I just wanted to say sorry for today again I feel really bad". she looked at me strangely

"where are you going your house is burned down" she looked confused

'I was going to go to the hand refusal center/ orphanage" I didn't like the idea but staying with a revenge seeking Puck and an emotional Daphne.

"Well if you've made up your mind you can go but you should stay here and you could sleep in Sabrina's bedroom" Relda went on for awhile but I turned down the offer. Heading on my way I said good bye and started walking I started going though my pockets for something to keep me occupied, I found as my dad liked to call it my-handy-dandy-insta-bow from Germany (we had it shipped) I hit the button and a decent sized bow formed 'okay now I have half of my weapon' I skimmed the trees for branches that would make good arrows. After finding suitable bows I snapped them off their base and loaded up two arrows

"thank goodness for my dad's archery skills" I said out loud I was so board that I started talking to myself.

"We will find her, I have to make it up to everyone for letting Aticus take Sabrina, not to mention my parents" I was mad now

"He took my parents and tied me to my bed he tried to burn me alive!" I was steaming with anger he did try to kill me! And now Sabrina is gone, all my anger flushed out only to be replaced by depression.

I reached the H.R.C/Orphanage quicker then expected, I walked in though the doors and was surprised at how many kids there where I spotted Bella who was being yelled at by Toby for who knows what, the look on her face actually made my feel bad for her even though she was a back-stabbing -Jerkazoid. I walked to the front desk and told them my parents where taken by the hand the lady looked at my insta-bow

"so much like your father" I gave a smile and walked over to the cot that I was assigned it was unfortunately right by Bella's who was still getting yelled at by Toby I couldn't help but listen in,

"How could you, you should be staying with your parents not at this piece of -**( A.N. I refuse to curse)**" His voice was getting louder at every word

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE? All you and Nattile did was laugh at me and make me into **a jerk **and A **BULLY!" **well shes mad

"That is not true! We where your friends and way better friends then that _GRIMM_ _GIRL!_!" Toby was now shouting

"REALLY? BECAUSE NEWS FLASH BUT THAT **GRIMM GIRL **WAS AN ACTUAL FRIEND TO ME ,AND NOW SHE HATES ME BECAUSE OF YOU!" Bella has good lung capacity

"Well if you wont move back in with your parents then we are done!" the room was silent I had to see I turned around and saw Bella's frozen face filled with pain and Toby's face was the same.

"Fine then leave and come back when you realize that the _**scarlet hand**_is just making matters worse!" Bella pointed to the front door and turned around on her heels and walked to her cot and sat down with a loud _thump_, Toby stood there with a hurt/surprised look on his face he turned around and left without even a second glance, I sat down on my cot and looked at Bella who was wiping tears out of her eyes

"Wow lots of drama for a 6th grader huh?" she laid down and turned her back to me. I did the same and fell asleep to the sound of crying.

* * *

**HEY, I know I said that they where seventh graders but i changed my mind so..**

**Sabrina,Puck,Ulura,Bella=in sixth grade**

**Ulura,Bella=12**

**Puck,Sabrina=11 (their birthdays are coming)**

**Red,Daphne=7**

**REVIEWS ARE AMAZING!**

**:-D**


	5. Daphne's Clue?

**Third person P.O.V**

_The Grimm house (this is like the attitude at the Grimm's)_

Everyone was either depressed or furious, in Pucks case. He had taken it worse considering hat he was supposed to protect her. Daphne was absolutely depressed she talked normal, no Daphne-ish or even a smile. It had gotten so bad that at the mention of Sabrina, Atticus, the movie gone, or a knock at the door, Daphne burst into tears, Puck let out a low growl or yelled at the person who said it, Granny Relda went over to do more _research _in her room, and Mr. Canis just sighed.

_**Heres the story**_

_Still at the Grimm house_

There was a loud knock at the door, no one got up to get it Sabrina had usually done that.

"I'll get it" Daphne sniffed. She opened the door to find Ulura standing there socked to her socks because of the rain.

"Hey Daph" she said in an absolutely fake I'm-not-depressed voice.

"Hi" Daphne said while returning to finish her breakfast.

"Hello Ulura" Granny Relda said entering the room doing more _research_.

"Hi Reld-Granny Relda" Ulura said in a now completely depressed voice.

*5 minutes later*

"Okay lieblings, you need to get going or you will be late" Granny Relda said. Puck and Daphne walked out the door, they started walking in the direction of school. Ulura went to the Grimm's family journal book shelf, she pulled out a few and sat down on the couch. Granny Relda did the same but sat down at the dinning room table.

*(it was about 7Am ish before) 3:45 Pm*

Ulura's P.O.V

I had read thru almost 5 journals. I could have read more but my mind kept coming back to the same thing SABRINA.

It was my fault that she's gone, its my fault that Atticus took her, its my fault that Sabrina might be dead, it's my fault that my parents are gone, that everyone's depressed, its all my fault.

I had almost cried when I got to _McKenzie Grimm's _**(AN. Ha.. Ha self joke) **journal she wrote about how some everafters took her Brother _Robert Grimm_ and killed him. If they did that then why not now? I held in a sob as I heard the door get flung open. I turned around to find Puck and Daphne march thru the door and plop down on the couch.

"well you guys are doing better" I said while sitting down next to Daphne

"you'll see" she said smiling, Puck and I gave her a confused look. I handed family journals to them both

"Get reading" I said while walking out of the room and into the kitchen so that they couldn't here me mumble**(its my fault).** I had been gone for about 15 minutes when I heard shouting

"GUYS COME HERE QUICK I FOUND SOMETHING!" Daphne shouted when I entered the room followed by everyone else Puck looked more depressed then ever.

"What Daphne?" he shouted. Daphne stopped jumping and sat down.

"I think that I found a clue earlier and didn't realize it." you could hear the hope in her voice,

"well what is it?" Puck and I said simultaneously. Thank you now I can get back Sabrina and possibly my parents! The hope drained out of me it was my fault Sabrina's going to kill me and I'll get yelled at by my parents. Why must I screw up everything?

"Well today when I was walking home from school before Puck caught up I saw these." Daphne moved the arm that was behind her back into view it was three white lilies, they where odd thou. There was no pink in the middle or freckles it was definitely odd.

"Daphne why would that be a clue" Jake asked

"Jake lilies don't grow here, or any where even close to Fairyport Landing" Granny Relda answered

"so how is it a clue?" I asked.

"Well Sabrina's favorite flower is a lily, and lilies don't grow here." Daphne said, she looked at us expectantly s if to connect the two together.

"Daphne its just a coincidence that there growing here and that there Sabrina's favorite flower" man he should not have said that

"IT IS NOT! IT MEANS SOMETHING LOOK IN OUR FREAKING GREAT ANUTS JOURNAL!" Daphne said while storming up stairs.

I knew that Daphne was talking about her _great Aunt McKenzie's journal_.

"wow and your supposed to be a ladies man" Puck said while turning on the TV.

"I got her" I said while heading towards the staircase, I walked to Daphne and Red's bedroom I opened the door to find Daphne laying on her bed bawling.

"Daphne are you okay?" I said while sitting down beside her

"why does no one care?" she said sitting up and wiping tears out of her eyes

"We do its just right now everyone's depressed and mad" I said coming up with a random excuse

"Well that's stupid" she said

"Ya, it is but we will get Sabrina back I promise" I said confidently. It would be hard but not impossible. I looked over at the window and noticed the three lilies sitting in a vase of water

"So… I'm guessing that your keeping those" I said staring at the lilies

"They mean something I know they do" she said

"Well its time for bed and I've got to o to the orphanage" I said standing up and walking to the door I turned off the lights and walked to the front door I grabbed my bow 'n arrow and started heading towards the orphanage.

As I walked past fields I noticed glowing

"What the heck?" I said to no one in particular. I kept walking holding up my bow in case of an attack. I continued to walk for about 3 minutes until I noticed that the glowing was coming from the flowers I walked over to the closest one it was a pure white lily with a sapphire **(AN See I know how to spell it) **glow the lily looked like the ones that Daphne had.

"This is creepy" I said out loud again. Sabrina's favorite type of flower plus a sapphire glow? I looked closely at the flower and saw a small sparkle, I looked closer at the flower and noticed that there was actual Opals in it.

"This is freaky" I continued walking with the glowing flower in my hands I looked at it expecting for it to disappear or something like that.

* * *

**I know odd/ weird but all will be explaind .**

**I know that this story isnt exactly 'popular' but I will continue writeing it.**

**So I just want to say thanks to all of the reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR FACE THE RATH OF...something! Okay so please just review its fun clicking the button**

**~Saphire**


	6. What has Atticus done?

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes to the back of Atticus. I tried to sit up but I found two things were keeping me on my back.  
1) I was tied to a bed  
2) My head was throbbing from the pain.  
"Well it's about time you got up" Lord that sounded like Puck!  
"What do you want?" I said bitterly. Atticus looked a bit surprised at my tone. He put down the book he was reading.  
"Well that's not very nice, now is it?" He said as if he was talking to a baby.  
"Just answer me!" I spat. He frowned and looked back though his bookcase.  
"Let's see ah...Yes. Here it is. He took out an old spell book, turned to a page. and started chanting an ancient spell in German. Pointing at me, he continued to chant as the room went black. The only light was from Atticus's glowing hand. The lights reminded me of the northern lights. I became hypnotized by the glow as it inched closer and closer until it was right in front of me.  
Atticus placed the glowing hand on my forehead. He held it there for a minute before removing it slowly, the lights fading slowly. My vision went black and I felt cold, I could feel the tingle of magic overwhelm me. It came and went until soon the world was pitch black, as if Death had finally found me.

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Atticus slowly removed his brightly colored palm from Sabrina's forehead. A duplicate formed in its place. Sabrina's eye lids closed slowly.  
"Well now that that's done" Atticus said to no one in particular. He walked over to the old curse book. The page he had opened was one of the most powerful and dangerous curse in history.  
'The Elementess Curse' took the power of a natural Faerie and combined it with all of the elements. It only works on girls, but the curse is only famous because it takes something from the victim, rather a soul, beauty, powers... Anything it takes, it rearranges. The curse is unbreakable and leaves a scar that is almost impossible to erase.  
It marks the victim all over, leaving terrible marks in forms that aren't very natural at all. The curse also dyes the victim's hair throughout the transformation leaving multicolored streaks in the hair. This curse should not be used and has not been used since the dawn of mankind. On the bottom of the page, there was a warning.  
WARNING DO NOT USE ON AN AVERAGE HUMAN/ A HUMAN/EVERAFTER WITH AN ADDICTION TO MAGIC OR CURSE WILL BECOME UNSTABLE'  
Of course Atticus did not care. The blond Grimm would be his ticket to freedom.  
"Wood Cutter come in here and bring the Hoods!" Atticus yelled. The Wood Cutter dragged the Hoods in the room and held on tightly to the chain make sure that there would be no escape for the prisoners.  
"Yes sir?" The Wood Cutter answered grinning at the un-conscience Grimm.  
"Take the girl and lock all of them up in the dungeon immediately and make sure she is not in the same cell as them" Atticus pointed at the Hoods.  
"Yes sir." The Wood Cutter walked over, still holding the chain firmly, and slung Sabrina over his shoulder and walked out the door dragging the Hoods behind him.  
They reached the dungeon in a couple of minutes it wasn't a dungeon at all actually more like a tower that looked and acted like a dungeon.  
"You in here" The Wood Cutter said pushing Robin into one of the empty cells and Mrs. Hood in another he pushed Mrs. Hood to the back and put Sabrina in one of the beds, As the Wood Cutter locked up the women's cell Robin Hood pulled of the duct tape that covered his mouth  
"Wait! What did you do to Sabrina?" Robin shouted at the hunch man  
"Let's just say Atticus put a tiny-winy curse on her" the Wood Cutter stopped talking and gave out a loud shrill laugh.

**Sabrina P.O.V**

I shot up and bounced out of bed  
"Mrs. Hood?" I said in shock. The Hand took them! How is she here? The memories of light flowed back. I sat back down on the bed/prison cot  
"Sabrina are you alright Atticus put a curse on you… are you alright? Do you feel any different? How many fingers am I holing up?" Mrs. Hood held up three fingers  
"Three, I'm fine a bit dizzy, I have that feeling that I get when I'm around magic and he did what?" Atticus put a curse on me what curse was that, that one book? Where am I…. My mind raced with questions that received no answers.  
"Okay Sabrina I know that you're confused but just listen we are in the wicked Queen's castle. She was over thrown by the Scarlet Hand's forces, I don't know what Atticus did to you but it hasn't killed you yet and it's been almost four days so that's good!"  
"Wait it's been four days! Granny Relda must be so worried Daphne must be in tears! I've got to get out of her now!" And of course I stated the obvious! Again...  
"We are trying but just answer this is Ulura okay? Where is she?" Mrs. Hood looked seriously stressed out so I chose my words wisely  
"She's fine I don't know where she is now but I got there before your house collapsed so I know she's not dead because she's not here." Mrs. Hood calmed down a bit  
"Well if your dizzy then you need to sleep and I should probably get some rest too." Mrs. Hood walked over and climbed into the other bed. I laid back down and I felt an ache in my upper back. I tossed and turned all night until finally falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please REVIEW I'm begging you I love this story and little bit of Reviewsmakes me feel like a terrible writer Honestly!**

**Special thanks to: My Beta (I know 'what Ya you finally got one!') GiftedShadows!**

**So that concludes it for now Please review!**

**I sound so pathetic! Same QotD as the last chapter!**


	7. Escape almost

**Okay so I know... I know its been forever since I last updated but I've been super busy prepairing for school...:(**

**But heres the new chapter!**

* * *

"_Libeling_, time to get up!" Granny Relda said shaking Daphne.  
"Fifmrmimits" Daphne begged while putting another pillow on her head.  
"But libeling, in five more minutes breakfast will be cold!" Granny Relda smiled knowing that it would do the trick. Daphne shot right out of bed and ran out of the door in a blink of an eye. Granny Relda followed mumbling to herself in German. As she descended the old wooden staircase there came a loud knock on the door.  
"I'll get it!" Granny called out with a sad smile. As Relda opened the door she Ulura stood there smiling for the first time in days.  
"Hello Grimm's." She said happily as she walked through the door and into the kitchen.  
"Hey Ulura." Daphne said not so happily.  
"Kay, so I have good news!" Ulura said sitting down at the table and facing the others. (A/N Granny Relda, Puck, Daphne and Jake)  
"What is it?" Daphne asked. She was in the process of grabbing her 2nd stack of purple waffles and dumping more pink syrup on it.  
"Well, you know those lilies you said were a clue? I think they actually were!" Everyone sat in silence waiting for the red head to continue. "Last night on my way to the orphanage, I walked past several different fields that where full of those lilies. But every single lily was glowing blue! And, when I looked closer at the flower, I noticed that it had actual gem stones in it! So I took it to the orphanage, and it didn't stop glowing until about 2 'o clock." Ulura said looking at everyone for an explanation or something along that line.  
"Wow, you found more flowers!" Puck remarked with every word dripping in sarcasm.  
"Hey at least I'm trying!" Ulura shot back  
"Try to do what, raise our hopes up so that they'll come falling back down again?" Puck snapped, standing up angrily.  
"No, at least I'm trying to find Sabrina and my parents!" Ulura yelled at Puck, quite loudly. Puck's face dropped and he promptly flew up to his room. All eyes turned towards Ulura to see her reaction. Her face dropped to one of regret.  
"Ulura you know-"Jake began.  
"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have said that and how he's going to take it personal and be an arrogant little kid until we find Sabrina" Ulura interrupted, plopping down on the sofa with a loud thump.

Sabrina stretched.  
"Well, good morning" Mrs. Hood said walking over to Sabrina.  
"Morning" Sabrina returned gloomily. They were still stuck in a cell with no way to get out. That's not a good morning in her book.  
"Any luck yet?" Sabrina asked hopefully.  
"None whatsoever." Mrs. Hood said, depressed, "I can't find one single spot where there might be a flaw to help us escape!" Mrs. Hood explained.  
"Okay let me take a look at it" Sabrina walked around searching for weak spots, but none were found. "Okay, we are pretty much locked up" Sabrina said while continuing search.  
"LUNCH!" It was the Wood-cutter.  
"Okay Mrs. Hood you have to do as I say if we're to escape. There are no holes in the bars, so the Wood-Cutter has to come in here. When he comes in, you run out while I get the keys." Mrs. Hood nodded, unknowing that there would only be enough time for one to escape.  
"I'll toss the keys to you and you get your husband. (AN. That feels so odd typing :p) Run for the exit." Sabrina whispered while waiting for the Wood-cutter to come.  
"Okay, backs to the wall!" The Wood-cutter said while unlocking the cell door. Sabrina and Mrs. Hood put both put their backs to the wall.

"Now!" Sabrina yelled while jumping into the air and bringing her foot on top of the Wood-Cutter's head. He fell to the ground, unconscious.  
"When have you ever been able to do that?" Mrs. Hood asked, looking shocked,  
"No idea!" She was grabbing the keys and running out of the cell, to the one on the right, Sabrina jammed the keys into the hole and opened the cell door. Mr. Hood came out, mirroring his wife's face.  
"Hurry, let's go!" Sabrina yelled, watching more guards come to inspect the sudden noise.  
"Get them, now!" A tall guard yelled at the escaping prisoners.  
"Run!" The brave blonde yelped as they got to the window. There was only one way to get out, jump. Sabrina turned around to see the guards only a few feet away. Sabrina saw Mr. and Mrs. Hood climb up on the window sill. 'I'm not going to make it out!' Sabrina panicked as a guard grabbed her arm. Sabrina did the only thing she could. She kicked the guard where the sun doesn't shine, and quickly pushed Mrs. Hood along with her husband out of the window. Sabrina sighed as she let the guards drag her away from the window and back into her now empty cell.

* * *

**Well hopefully it was okay! Please review and I would prefer if all flamers leave now §**


	8. Puck Is ActuallyUseful!

_**Moth**_  
"Excuse me Doctor, can I please have some more sugar," and I put a little sweetness into my voice.  
"Of course, Moth, here you go."  
"Thank you! So, how long until Mother gets here?" I was still creating an illusion. Shakespeare would be proud.  
"Any second now…. Ah yes, here she is now" The doctor walked over and shook hands with my mother, Mab.  
"Why, hello Hon! How are you" We were both acting.  
"Mother! I'm good! I can't wait to go home," I smiled brightly flashing my pearly teeth  
"Well then, let's go, the rest of the kingdom is waiting for your return," My mother and I walked through the revolving doors.  
"Thank goodness you came mom! Its death in there! No flying no good food and no Puck!" I was whining, and I knew it.  
"Oh don't worry dear, I have a plan. But first, a celebration is at hand" She said this with a twisted grin, my favorite kind of expression. It meant that we're celebrating something that we shouldn't.  
"Oh… So what is it then?" I tried not to snap at my mother as we walked outside of the statue.  
"We are celebrating the death of King Oberon, which you helped cause." She said proudly  
"Good, but Mother I want to go to Ferryport Landing!" I said quickly hoping that she would guess where this was going.  
"Let me guess. You want Puck" She said nonchalantly  
"Like you wouldn't know! But I've been thinking. I want revenge on the blond Grimm! She will suffer for taking Puck from me! She will regret being his guardian and his friend!" I said this with venom all of the craziness that I hid at the mental hospital.  
"Oh you will get your revenge. Atticus has captured Sabrina and she is now locked up in the Wicked Queen's castle! Yes in fact, after the celebration you will go to the castle and 'help' Atticus with her" My mom has lost it. I don't help people! People help ME!  
"As long as she is caused pain!"

**…**  
_**  
Sabrina:**_  
It's been too long. They did something to me. I should be dead. I haven't eaten in weeks, and my last sip of water was at least a week ago. I walked over to one of the small stone prison walls. I picked up a piece of discolored chalk and drew another tally mark on the wall. I counted the tallies over and over again. The lack of sleep was killing me. But even worse was the longing to be outside. My now small 'cage' had a window but it was completely barricaded off with wood, metal, and of course magic. The real question is where is my family? I had pushed the Hoods out of a window a little more than a month ago. I had been imprisoned in this cage ever since. My body had more cuts than most people will have in their whole life, my arms had no feeling in them. I'd been chained up since my little 'attempt to escape'. I was allowed to stretch every five hours. Every five hours I would add a tally mark to the left wall. There was exactly 155 tally marks. I brushed the chalk against the wall. 156. Now, days, those were on the right wall. 39 days since freedom. 32 Days since I pushed the Hoods out of a window. I had honestly expected to be out by day 18, 28 tops but no, 39 days in a prison. No Daphne, no Grandma Relda, No Mr. Canis, even no Puck.  
Puck. I had actually thought about him a lot… He was supposed to be my hero. My very own knight in shining armor. But, hey, this is what I get for trusting anyone other than Daphne! I wonder if they even care. Or if they're looking for me. Just as I began to fill with doubt…  
The door outside her cage opened, she was frozen in place 'my 10 minutes must be up.' She was moved to the back wall where her arms were forced up and chained. Chains were attached to her ankles, making it impossible to move her legs but it did at least allow for her to stretch out her legs (Like when you bend down to touch your toes but you're sitting and your arms/hands are chained to the wall.) The spell started to wear off as the guard stood by the door. 'What is he doing?' she thought. But then I heard the march of footsteps. 'It…. It can't be, can it? How did they manage to get inside this place?' She was starting to believe that the rebellion had actually come for her. But as the marching got closer she could hear the tap tap of… high heels? In walked the person who she had never wanted to see again.  
"Hey Grime, miss me?"

**….**

_**With the Grimm's: (Attitude)**_  
School had ended for about two weeks and depression was everywhere in the Grimm household. A member of their family was missing. She has been missing for far too long. And two of the Grimm household members were taking the worst of the toll. Daphne was no longer happy and optimistic. No more rainbows and smiles or made up words… And Puck was different. Extremely so, no pranks, chimps, Sullivan, jokes, gags, no anything. He was quiet, pessimistic and almost never home. He had given up on reading a while ago. Every Grimm family journal was read through three times to make sure nothing was missed. The library was torn through everything on magic to anything else that could relate. But nothing ever came up. So instead he flew everywhere. Puck had flown over Ferryport Landing every chance he could. But he could never spy anything from the air. So on a brisk Saturday morning a discovery was made.

**….**

_**Event With Puck:**_  
Puck had been flying when he spotted a few Scarlet Hand members walking through the woods. Puck being Puck, at first just wanted to prank them. He was in position when the Hand members suddenly disappeared, 'Just like that,' he thought. Gone, almost like a puddle in July. Here one moment, gone the next. Puck followed them, walking in their exact footsteps, until he felt a wave of magic hit him like a wall. Puck took a step through the wall, feeling the tingling of magic he took off into the air in the opposite way. He had finally found it. The hub of the scarlet hand. Even better, where Sabrina probably was.

_**…**_

_**Grimm House:**_

Everyone was just sitting around. Ulura sat on the couch. Life was a disaster. Her best friend was missing. Her parents were gone. And Puck was an emotional ball of rage and guilt. He blew up at anyone and everyone. Even Daphne didn't talk to him. Daphne…. She had cried herself to sleep since every night since Sabrina disappeared. She had tried so hard to find Sabrina, that it was heart shattering to see anyone like this. Just as Ulura was about to get up, the door flew open revealing a panting Puck. The whole house waited in anticipation as he caught his breath.  
"I found it! I found the main…. Base!" Puck looked at everyone, face straight.  
The whole house was awake and up in no time. Daphne ran upstairs and returned with the magic carpet, quickly unrolling it. She hopped on as Ulura looked up at Puck for an explanation. But Puck just gave a quick nod. Ulura grabbed her bow and arrow. Before a word could be heard, the three were off. Daphne and Ulura on the magic carpet along with Puck flying at top speed.  
Puck reached the exact spot and stopped quickly enough to send the carpet reeling. The three misfits ran straight towards the spot but instead of continuing once the sensation of magic hit them the girls threw their arms up in the air allowing Puck to grab hold of each girl and fly them up into the air. But this did not go unnoticed. AS the Scarlet Hand opened fire on the three. A loud explosion was heard Puck tried to dodge the debris but didn't exactly succeed. Puck swooped down low dropping off the two girls at the entrance to the castle.  
"Get to the top of the castle if you pass any cells or anything, check them. Find Sabrina!" The determination in Pucks eyes could inspire anyone at that moment. But as soon as it appeared, the boy was gone.  
"He's so whipped." Daphne felt a bit of herself coming back as she said that. Ulura pulled back her bow, while Daphne pulled her wand out of her sleeve. As the two charged, ready for anything a blond girl was tortured 67 floors up.

* * *

**Ya, I'm not dead! Yep... I would love to just go through all of my reasons why I haven't updated in forever... But then I would be lyeing so ya.**

**Well the main reason (That is true) woud be the fact that I haven't had time. school work, soccer, I have alot of things to do now a days, and when ever I do get free time it's for sleeping, eating, an to be honest thinking up of ideas for a story... Not to mention I have also become a major Fan of Young Justice, and Teen Titans... Plus comic books, and trying to find a good book to read now a days... Yep and those are all true. + I go to sit down to write a chapter and then my parents come calling saying ' _!' Ya I used _'s Oh Well!**

**So please review (The more the fast I update!)**

**~SahireDragon15 §**

**P.S. Alot of reviewers either PM'ed me or Reviewed saying 'That I need to tell what happens now. And I actually am becase the spot that I left it in sucks! To be honest, So that will becomeing out soon. Hopefullybefore the New Year which is only like what? 7.2 weeks away. 32 Days... From today at least 11/10/12 So Goodbye! §§§§§§ **


End file.
